


Better At It

by fandramatics



Category: Clarice (2021), Clarice (TV 2021), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: "I wish you luck trying to find someone better at it than me"Clarice knew someone who was better than him, but it wasn't as if she could just call him and set an appointment.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Clarice Starling, Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Better At It

_"Ah... Well then, I wish you luck finding someone who's better at it than I am"_

The answer to that came from the back of her mind, it had been there ever since she decided she had to talk to someone about what was going on in her head. And, if she was honest, it was a miracle that the name hadn't come up around lately. It had been in her mind, at times for only thirty seconds, but it was there. _He_ was there.

The worst part of it was knowing he could do it, he was better, he was likely to be the perfect option for her. She didn't doubt his interest or his abilities, but it wasn't as if she could give him a call, make an appointment.

Alone in her bedroom, at night, Starling glanced at her phone. There was no number for her to dial, there was only an impulse to do it. Would his voice still be the same? Would it have changed? He was definitely using it more than in the eight years he spent under Chilton's care.

She swallowed down hard, closed her eyes tight. She could not be missing him, not _him_. There shouldn't be memories in her mind of filthy dreams she had had with him.

God, how good it would be to see him, it would be like a break from the mess she had been living in. No pressure from Senator Martin, no glances from Krendler questioning her capabilities, no watching from Esquivel and his attentiveness.

Esquivel, he reminded her of John Brigham. Good men, both of them.

A familiar voice posed a question in the back of her mind, the voice as she knew it from their days in the dungeon. She pushed the question away, she couldn't think about it. Yet, there was no keeping him from seeping into her thoughts. His sneer, his mockery.

She needed to buy new shoes, she still wore those cheap shoes, and what would he say if he saw her wearing the same scarf?

Clarice sat up, she tied up her hair. She needed to run, she needed air. The last thing she needed was to stay all night awake thinking about Hannibal Lecter.

She was out the door fast, left the thought of him behind her, in her bedroom. In her mind's eyes she could almost see him smiling from the shadows.

_Brava, Clarice._


End file.
